Vondra
by TiredSelene
Summary: Vondra is a Death Dealer in love. Not completely a problem, until it is found out. bad with summaries! please r
1. An Introduction of Sorts

Disclaimer: I own none, but the names are made up...All is belonging to Underworld...  
Rating: G/PG-Kissing, suggestion of sexual activities and Lesbians!

"God damnit, you are just like that bitch Selene!" Kraven yelled from the open door of his office. __

_Damn right I am, if it means turning you down_, Vondra thought to herself. She was the only female Death Dealer other than Selene in the European part of the Coven. It was somewhat lonely having that position, but at least there was one who could understand the feeling.

"Vondra, where are you going?" Vondra heard the cultured English accent of a woman coming from behind her as she quickly put distance in between herself and Kraven.

Vondra slowed down slightly, allowing Kamilla to catch up to her. "Away from the prick that is our supposed leader. Kraven." Kamilla smiled mischievously. She put a hand on Vondra's shoulder.

"Anyone would be hitting on you, Vondra. I mean, look at you for God's sake. No man would be able to resist you...let alone any woman." Vondra felt a familiar shiver run down her spine as Kamilla's hand ran softly down her arm. Even through the leather suit she could feel the seductive power of her sweet flower.

Kamilla grabbed Vondra's hand and led her to the chambers they shared. It was technically Vondra's quarters, she was a death dealer and quite old, so she was entitled to the suite she had, but she had asked for Kamilla to stay also. Insisting she needed a confidant and serving maid. The request was granted and Kamilla was sent to stay with Vondra. The two were quite happy, and had been a couple of sorts for a little over 176 years now. Kamilla shut the doors behind them and locked both of them. No matter how sexy or seducing she was trying to be, Vondra knew Kamilla just wanted to lie in bed. She wasn't like the other, overly sexed vampires that you could find in the coven. She was sweet, romantic, and above all wonderful. Vondra, even with her beloved Death Dealers, could not imagine living without the woman she called her soul mate. Kamilla shoved Vondra onto the bed and then pounced on top, smiling down at her.

"So, does this make up for Kraven hitting on you?" She purred into Vondra's ear just as she leaned closer, placing a soft, yet passionate kiss on her lips. "More than you know," Vondra flipped Kamilla over to where she was laying on top...fully the dominatrix and butch in the relationship. She leaned up and kissed her back, letting her hand fall through the silky brown locks that ran down Kamilla's back. Kamilla's hand ran down Vondra's arm, grabbing onto the hand resting on her own back.

Their fingers entwined, Vondra pulled back and smiled. "I have to go my sweet flower. We have an assignment." Kamilla pouted, wiggling out from under Vondra and sitting up, but still holding onto her hand. "I wanted to lay with you tonight." Vondra put a hand to Kamilla's cheek and turned her face to her own.

"Kamilla, I promise, we will be together all day long and tomorrow night, alright?" Kamilla sighed and nodded her head. Vondra kissed Kamilla's forehead and got off the bed, slowly letting go of her lover's hand. "Vondra. You promise? All tomorrow?" Vondra nodded in response. Kamilla got off the bed and went to a small jewelry box in the corner of the room. She opened it and brought out a small silver chain with a tiny pendant dangling from it. She went over to Vondra who was patiently waiting for her.

"Wear this, please." Kamilla fastened it around Vondra's neck and then tucked it into the leather uniform of the Death Dealers. Vondra smiled and pat the area where the chain hung in her suit. "Of course I shall wear it." She leaned down and gave Kamilla a short but loving kiss, then left the room, leaving Kamilla to wait for her return...

Now, review and I shall continue :D


	2. The Surprise and End

Disclaimer: All disclaimers apply!

"Are we ready people?" Kahn stood at the head of a very long tunnel in the sewers of Budapest. The lycans had reassembled themselves into a slightly larger group since Lucian had died. Without a full leader, the pack had chosen to change and kill almost anyone. Even as the group became more and more numerous though, they became less and less cautious. The Death Dealers had been able to find their scent almost right away. Quite literally, Vondra thought to herself as she and 10 other Dealers stood in the sewers, loading up their automatic weapons, anticipating a fight.  
  
Selene and Vondra stood next to each other, a little off from the others. Both choosing to remain distant in physical and emotional status to the others. "She gave you this?" Selene questioned as she held the delicate necklace Kamilla had earlier given to Vondra. She fingered the tiny chain, marveling at its beauty and strength. They had both pulled on the metal, willing it to break, but it would not.  
  
Vondra nodded. "Just before I left. She put it around my neck. Do you know how old it could be?"  
  
Selene looked to where Kahn was and saw he was talking with another Dealer. She returned her focus to the necklace. "There isn't really any telling. Kamilla is older than me, I believe. It looks like it may be a family heirloom."  
  
Selene handed the necklace back to Vondra, and she fastened it around her neck. She tucked it into her uniform and made sure her weapon was ready. Selene was one of the only people who knew about Vondra and Kamilla.  
  
Kahn turned to the others and put a finger to his lips, giving the sign to shut up and get ready. Selene quickly smiled at the other woman and they both put their weapons at the ready, falling into place behind everyone and getting ready for anything. ------ The interior of the lycan's "den," if you could call it that, was dank, dark, and dripping with grime. There were carcasses and bones everywhere around the place, giving it an ominous stench that spread to the feel of the place. Vondra could hardly fathom being living in the place, let alone living there. To the left, Vondra heard a small, quiet crying. She looked to the noise and, under a pile of debris, she saw a small child. It looked to be only about 3 months old, and from what Vondra could tell, somewhat healthy. She realised she had stopped, and Selene had as well.  
  
"What is it?" Selene whispered to her.  
  
"A baby. It looks healthy, but I don't think we should leave it here. It may not be able to survive for much longer, and who knows what will happen to it here."  
  
Selene agreed by nodding her head. She reaching into the pocket of her trenchcoat and she brought out a somewhat large handkerchief. Handing it to Vondra, she said, "Take the child and get out of here. I'll alert Kahn as to what happened. I'll see you when we get back to the manor."  
  
Vondra nodded and, opening the kerchief, picked up the child. It immediately quieted and Vondra could very well tell that the child was a boy. She smiled down at the child and made her way cautiously out of the sewers to her car, a black, 2005 V6 Nissan Altima. She put the baby in the passenger seat and buckled him in, not totally sure on how to do so without a carseat. None the less, she got the child in rather safely and returned to the manor with little trouble. ------ "Oh, he's adorable!" Kamilla crooned over the child as it laid on the bed in Her and Vondra's chambers. The baby seemed quite pleased with all the attention he was receiving from Kamilla and he squirmed around, making cutesy faces and giggles that would make the harshest man melt. "Can we keep him?"  
  
Vondra smiled, She's like a kid at christmas. "I already asked Kraven. He has no quarrels with it as long as it doesn't disturb anyone. So, I guess tonight you and I can go out and find some...stuff for the kid."  
  
Kamilla rolled her eyes at Vondra, She isn't the most maternal type. "What should we name him?" Vondra shrugged and came to sit next to Kamilla on the bed. The baby stared up at Vondra and turned onto his belly. He crawled over to her and latched onto her arm. He smiled up at her and Vondra tried to resist the urge to coo at the baby.  
  
"How about Arden? Arden Audric?" Vondra smiled, remembering the person who had once been attached to the name but saddened at the fact they were no longer around.  
  
Kamilla thought about it for a moment and looked at the child. "Arden Audric..." she smiled down at the baby, the frown ceasing to exist on her wrinkleless face, "How about the name baby? Arden Audric?" She picked him and danced him around the room. His giggles could be heard echoing throughout the space. "It's perfect."

Sorry its short, lol. Shall be updated soon.


End file.
